<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nailmasters and Vessels: Information by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674650">Nailmasters and Vessels: Information</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nailmasters and Vessels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullet point lists, Gen, bullet points, information</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Information about the characters in my fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nailmaster Mato &amp; Nailmaster Oro &amp; Nailmaster Sheo &amp; Sly (Hollow Knight), OC &amp; Nailmaster Mato (Hollow Knight), OC &amp; Nailmaster Oro (Hollow Knight), OC &amp; Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), OC &amp; OC, OC &amp; Siblings (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nailmasters and Vessels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nailmasters and Vessels: Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crystal</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Backstory:  Was thrown into the Abyss when she was 5 for crying out in pain after getting her abdomen sliced open by her sibling, Hollow.  She ended up believing that she needed to be “pure” in order to be loved.  Mato proved her wrong.  For a while, she had flashbacks about being thrown into the Abyss and the fight with her sibling that led to her being thrown away.</span></li>
<li><span>Pronouns:  She/her</span></li>
<li><span>Likes:  Grilled cheeses, pancakes, nice bugs, her family (minus the Pale King), helping bugs, Dirtmouth, Greenpath, the Howling Cliffs</span></li>
<li><span>Dislikes:  Talk of the Pale King (reminds her of her trauma), the Black Egg Temple, the Seals on the Black Egg, feeling helpless, the idea of not being able to save her siblings, uninfected bugs getting hurt, the Infection, total/near darkness</span></li>
<li><span>Age: 6 years old</span></li>
<li><span>Family: Mato (Dad), Elisha (Brother), Sarid (Brother), Andre (Brother), Hornet (Sister), Sly (Uncle), Oro (Uncle), Sheo (Uncle), Hollow (Sibling), Ghost (Sibling)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sarid:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Backstory:  He was thrown away for caring about his siblings.  At first, the Pale King didn’t suspect anything, that is, until he had Sarid fight Hollow.  Sarid wouldn’t hurt Hollow, leading the Pale King to come to the conclusion that he cared about his siblings.  He quickly threw him away after discovering that “flaw”.  Sarid tried to escape the Pale King’s grip, but failed.</span></li>
<li><span>Pronouns:  He/him</span></li>
<li><span>Likes:  Grilled cheeses, pancakes with a lot of syrup, his family, maskflies, Dirtmouth, the Howling Cliffs</span></li>
<li><span>Dislikes:  The Pale King, Husk Warriors (trauma-related), the Infection, the Black Egg, the Black Egg Temple, the Abyss</span></li>
<li><span>Age: 6 years old</span></li>
<li><span>Family:  Mato (Dad), Crystal (Sister), Elisha (Brother), Hornet (Sister), Andre (Brother), Sly (Uncle), Oro (Uncle), Sheo (Uncle), Hollow (Sibling), Ghost (Sibling)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elisha:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Backstory:  He was thrown into the Abyss due to the fact that he showed curiosity as to where Crystal and his other siblings went.  The Pale King caught him trying to sneak into the Abyss during the night.  He then got on the Tram and ended up in Kingdom’s Edge, where he was ambushed by a primal aspid.  He was saved by Oro, who tries to act like he doesn’t care too much, but he really cares a lot.</span></li>
<li><span>Pronouns:  He/him</span></li>
<li><span>Likes:  Great Hopper meat, the “snow”, Kingdom’s Edge, his family</span></li>
<li><span>Dislikes: Primal aspids, the Infection, the Abyss, darkness</span></li>
<li><span>Age: 5 1/2 years old</span></li>
<li><span>Family: Oro (Dad), Crystal (Sister), Hornet (Sister), Sarid (Brother), Andre (Brother), Mato (Uncle), Sly (Uncle), Hollow (Sibling), Ghost (Sibling)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Andre:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Backstory:  He couldn’t hurt Hollow when the Pale King wanted him to fight them.  He started crying because he didn’t want to hurt them and he was becoming quite distressed.  The Pale King threw him away due to the crying and the fact that he wouldn’t fight his sibling.</span></li>
<li><span>Pronouns:  He/him</span></li>
<li><span>Likes:  Family, pretty much any food (especially honey), exploring, being mischievous</span></li>
<li><span>Dislikes:  The Abyss, the dark, the Pale King, the Infection</span></li>
<li><span>Age: 3 years old</span></li>
<li><span>Family:  Mato (Dad), Crystal (Sister), Elisha (Brother), Sarid (Brother), Hollow (Sibling), Ghost (Sibling)</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>